Fear
by SkyFlameLitMoon23
Summary: He thought her worst fear was spiders. But it's not. Her worst fear... was the thought of her husband not coming home alive. Based on Sentence 33: Fear from GokuHaru: 50 sentence challenge.


Title: Fear

Summary: He thought her worst fear was spiders. But it's not. Her worst fear... was the thought of her husband not coming home alive. Based on Sentence 33: Fear from GokuHaru: 50 sentence challenge.

* * *

Haru was cheerful.

She liked cakes.

Her best friend who sitting down, eating cake with her, was none other than Sawada Kyoko, the girl who married Sawada Tsuna, Vongola Decimo. Haru had always thought she loved Tsuna back in her teenage years, but that was a different love. She thought of Tsuna as a sibling. A really cute sibling.

Tsuna proposed to Kyoko right after his younger self returned to the future. Of course, Kyoko said yes. Haru was fine with not being a 'Mafia Boss's wife.' If Tsuna hadn't proposed to Kyoko, Haru would have continued with her silly unrequited love for Tsuna.

She even helped plan the wedding, and design the grand wedding cake.

It was 5 tiers, all round with scalloped white buttercream. She had handmade blush fondant roses to cascade down the front, along with ivy and grapes. Inside were several layers of chocolate mousse, raspberry mousse and vanilla mousse. All the guests loved it.

She was also the Best Lady, and her husband was, of course, the best man.

Who else was fit to be the Best man besides Tsuna's right-hand man and best friend?

In return, at Haru and Hayato's wedding, Kyoko was the Best Lady and Tsuna was the Best Man.

Who else was fit to be the Best Man besides Hayato's beloved boss and brother?

Haru still remembered the day of her wedding.

She was wearing a white gown, with some red accessories. The ring she got was not a diamond ring, but a ruby ring, the same color as Hayato's storm dying will flame.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Storm flames had the ability to make whatever they touch fall apart. But when their lips met, Haru felt like she just became one.

A week after marriage, Haru was invited to stay with her husband and live in the Vongola Mansion in Italy. Haru gladly accepted, and started packing right away. She brought her photo album containing memories of every place she and Hayato traveled too when he wasn't doing missions.

There was a picture of them in New York, where they went to the top of the Empire State Building. Hayato was with Haru and they were both holding hands. Haru was beaming a smile cheerfully, while Hayato gave a slight smile.

There was also a picture of them in Hawaii, with Haru wearing a grass skirt and coconut bikini and swaying to the hula while Hayato was attempting not to look, a pink blush adorning his cheeks.

Then there was another one with them in Paris, at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was nighttime in the photo, but there was still the illuminations of cars stuck in traffic. They went there last winter, and the both of them had pink tinted decorating their cheeks. Hayato claimed it was just because of the season, so Haru wrapped her ruby red scarf between the both of them, laughing and smiling as she did. She remembered her husband becoming redder at the action.

A while after Haru and Hayato moved into the Vongola Mansion, Haru encountered a spider in her room and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She yelped.

Seconds after, she heard Hayato come, dynomites in hand. "WHERE'S THE INTRUDER?" He said.

Haru blinked. "Eh? Intruder? You mean the spider…?" She asked.

Hayato facepalmed. "That's it?" He said, putting his dynamites away.

"Don't just say, 'That's it!'" Haru said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Haru is deathly afraid of spiders!" She exclaimed, glaring at her husband. Hayato saw the glare as a pout.

"I-idiot…" He said, looking away. Haru blinked. Did she do something wrong?

"H-Hayato…" She mumbled.

Hayato raised an eyebrow. "Yes…?"

Haru looked up at her husband, with a guilty expression. "Haru's sorry! Haru didn't mean to bother you!" She said before hanging her head down.

Hayato's expression softened. Then, Haru felt a hand on her head.

She looked up, and found Hayato smiling at her. "You didn't bother me. I came because I wanted to protect you…"

"E-even if it's just a spider?" Haru asked uncertainly.

Hayato grinned. "Yes, Haru. Even if it's just a spider." He proved his point when he blew the spider up. It was so sweet!

Then, the scary cloud man, Hibari Kyoya, walked in.

"Stop your herbivorous activity. We need you for a mission." He said before leaving. Nice guy.

Hayato kissed Haru's cheek. "Bye, Haru."

Haru felt something wrong. Something was gonna happen.

"Stay safe!" Haru said, shaking off the feeling.

When Hayato left, Haru left the room to visit Kyoko.

They had some red velvet cake, chocolate cake, and cheesecake.

Back in their teenage years, Haru and Kyoko found out they had a high metabolism rate, so they could eat whatever they want and not get fat. It was a gift.

"_Jeez, you eat too much cake!" Hayato complained._

"_Haru can't help it, cake is delicious!" Haru said, feeding Hayato some red velvet cake._

"_I don't like cake." Hayato deadpanned._

_Haru smiled, popped a piece of red velvet cake into her mouth, and then kissed Hayato._

_She grinned. "Better?" She asked._

"_I-I guess…" Hayato mumbled._

A few hours later, when Haru was watching T.V, she got a phone call from the hospital.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

'_Why would the hospital be calling me?' Haru wondered._

Her question was answered when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hayato Gokudera is in the hospital. He has a coma." The person said.

Haru's eyes widened.

She didn't care that she dropped her phone.

She didn't care that she left the TV open.

She didn't even care that her makeup was smudging because of the tears.

All she cared about was her beloved husband.

All she cared about was what happened.

All she cared about is if he was alright.

All she cared about…

Was if he would ever wake up.

She ran to the front of Vongola Mansion, called a taxi, and was on her way to the hospital.

'_Please be safe…'_

'_Please be safe…'_

'_Please be safe…'_

Haru thought over and over again.

She was to blame.

She should have told him not to go.

She should have listened to her instinct.

She shouldn't have said "Be safe!"

She should have said, "I love you."

"Miss, we're here." The taxi driver said.

"T-thank you…" Haru said, sniffing. She paid the man, and then got out of the taxi.

She walked up to the front desk.

The women at the front desk looked up with a hard expression.

"What?" She said coldly.

"I-I'm Haru Gokudera…I came to visit my husband Hayato Gokudera…" Haru said.

The woman's expression softened. "He's on the third level, room 59."

Haru nodded.

She went to the elevator, pressed the number three, and listened to the cheesy elevator music.

When she heard the _Ding! _Of the elevator, the doors opened. Haru walked in.

She walked into the room labeled '59.'

She saw her husband.

Laying there.

He was pale.

Almost like a ghost.

He was breathing, barely breathing.

The only way she knew he was alive was by the rising and lowering of his chest.

He had scratches, cuts, and burns all over his body.

Haru just stood there, staring wide-eyed at her husband.

Then, a doctor came in.

Looking at Haru for a moment, he summarized all his injuries.

"When a Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada called, Mr. Hayato Gokudera was found barely alive. He had a few broken bones, including his ribs, left foot, left hand, and a broken nose. He had second degree burns, some minor cuts and scratches, and that's it. He is a very lucky man to even be alive right now. If we didn't come when we had, this man might have been dead by now." The doctor said, looking at his clipboard occasionally.

Haru felt her legs growing weaker and weaker at every word.

She started to hiccup from crying too much.

"He's in a coma, and we don't know if he will ever wake up from it. If he does wake up, which is a slim chance, he has a may or may not lose his memories."

This was where Haru fell to the ground, crying.

The docter looked at her with sad eyes, but did nothing.

"I'll give you some time with each other…" He said before leaving.

Every day after that, Haru came to visit Hayato.

From the start of visiting hours, to the end.

It became a regular occurrence.

"H-Hayato…" Haru said.

"P-please…wake up…"

No response.

"I-It's your wife, Haru!"

Haru always came to the hospital.

"That woman always comes and doesn't leave until visiting hours are over…" One nurse said to the other.

"Yeah, it creeps me out!" Another one said.

"Can't she get a life?" Someone said, adding their two cents.

Of course, Haru wasn't stupid. She heard everything the nurses say.

Every single hateful word.

But she didn't care.

Because the only thing she cared about was her husband.

At first, Haru pretended she was okay.

She smiled. But they were fake.

She laughed. But they were fake.

She acted like her usual self. But that was fake too.

Haru cried. And cried.

Because that was the only thing that was real.

Her tears were real.

Her cries were real.

Her sadness was real.

And so was her husband's coma.

She would talk to him every day, trying to wake him up.

Every day was a failed attempt.

"Hayato… I miss you…" Haru whispered.

No response.

The next day, she would try again.

"Hayato…please…come back…"

No response.

"I love you…"

No response.

This pattern would go on for weeks.

It was month four now.

Hayato had undergone surgery.

He was all better.

No scratch marks, cuts, bruises…

Except for that one coma.

That one thing that kept Hayato in the hospital.

One winter day at the hospital, Haru was sitting there, sleeping.

She didn't get any sleep that night, since she was eating cake with Kyoko.

Haru wasn't mad at Kyoko. But she refused to talk to Tsuna. Tsuna was the one who gave Hayato that mission. The mission that put Hayato in the hospital.

While Haru was asleep, something happened.

Hayato's eyes fluttered open.

He yawned.

He realized he was in a hospital bed.

Then, his eyes laid on his beautiful wife. Haru was sleeping peacefully, with her head in her arms.

She was wearing a scarf, which seemed odd in late April.

Then, Hayato looked at the window, expecting to see flowers and birds chirping.

But there was snow.

How long has he been sleeping?

Hayato went out of his bed, but suddenly fell.

Haru woke up at the sound of a _thud!_

She looked up with dazed eyes.

"Mmmm…Hayato…?" She asked uncertainly.

Hayato blinked.

"I must be halluctinating…" Haru mumbled, a sad expression on her face. There were tear marks on it.

"Haru! What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Hayato asked.

Haru's eyes widened. "H-Hayato? Is that really you?" She said, on the brink of tears.

"You've been in a coma…for four months…" She said, hugging her husband.

Hayato's eyes widened. "What…?" He asked.

"Haru…don't joke with me…" He said.

He suddenly felt his shirt getting soaked. Haru was crying.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sorry…" He said.

Haru looked up.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Hayato said, his hair casting a shadow on his eyes.

"I'm…so…sorry…" He said, holding Haru close to him.

"You know what I'm afraid of the most?" Haru said.

Hayato had a questioning look on his face. He remembered the incident the day he went on his mission.

"_Haru is deathly afraid of spiders!" She exclaimed._

"Spiders…?" Hayato asked.

Haru pouted. "No, silly…"

"It was the thought of my husband not coming home alive…"

* * *

So…yeah. Sorry for the lame one-shot. I'm more of a multi-chapter kind of writer. And seriously, I had more ideas for this. Like Haru making a diary everyday Gokudera was in a coma. That's how cheesy I am. Anyways, tell me what you think, ne? If I made this into a multi-chaptered fic, woulod you ever read it? (I doubt it, though.) So yeah, I'm pretty bad at expressing emotions. Any tips on that?

Also, This was based off of GokuHaru: 50 sentence challenge by oliviaotakusama101. She gave me permission to write this! Anyways, go check her story out!~

Ciao!~


End file.
